Resurrection
by LIJ-Dzell
Summary: Au. The world is broken into halves, the Overworld, where normal society resides in there day-to-day lives of normalcy. Then there's the Sekenshura, the world of fighters. An underground world where the strongest thrive. Will one boy, once thought incapable of using Martial Arts, be able to reclaim his family's place amongst the top. Well, you'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, how's it hanging. Just felt it prudent to let you guys know this is my first fanfic, but please don't hesitate to critique me, in fact critique me even more. I know this story may not be good, and I wish to grow as a writer, and if you pull your punchers how will I ever know of my mistakes. It's also important to note that I will not budge on certain plot points, it is and always remain as my story, and while you guys can influence the plot to a ****_minor _****degree, that it will be me holding the reins.**

**So let's not hold this any further, and I'll see you in the next Author's note- Dzell out!**

**Resurrection**

* * *

**Prologue**

A cold breeze barreled down the abandoned streets blowing through alleys, taking with it any semblance of warmth. Darkness blanketed the city whilethe moon's radiance frequently breaking through the nigh invisible clouds in the night sky. A shadow could be made out on top of one of the higher roofs leaping towards another with astonishing speed. The shadow could be made out as distinctly male as he leapt across the street into one of the rays of moonlight revealing a head of golden hair along with startling blue eyes.

The man had an angular face kept in a serious almost stoic expression with two long blonde bangs hanging on either side. His attire was made up of a long-sleeve blue sweater and black fitted jeans, and a pair of white trainers covered his feet. Cradling a blue bundle of clothe close to his chest the man landed on the roof of the building with a stumble breathing heavily. His sixth sense, honed from many years of combat, was sending off klaxons in his brain. Dodging to the left with a roll barely avoiding a kunai sailing over his head severing several strands of liquid gold into the air. Turning to look where the blade originated from he was just in time to see his pursuer land across from him. Putting his right hand forward, and palming a hidden kunai from his sleeve while taking a defensive stance.

The man was covered in the shadows wearing a black cloak masking most of his body, and the only distinct feature of his would-be killer where the menacing glowing red eyes that sent a slight chill through the blonde. Securing the bundle in his left arm tighter he glared defiantly into the man's eyes.

A low chuckle escaped his pursuer, "Really, Minato, you actually believe you can do anything to stop me now. Just give me the boy, and I'll give you the antidote," The man took this time to reach inside his cloak to bring out a vial containing a bluish-green liquid, "You might still be able to save your wife before she succumbs." A kunai shattering the vial was the blond's quick reply.

Minato let a small smile grow on his face "You think Kushina would let me live if she found out I gave her precious child to the likes of you?" He let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a fit of coughs dotting his sleeves with droplets of blood. Grimacing slightly at the sight, Minato defiantly looked his foe in the eyes, "I think I'll take my chances here. So you'll have to get through me to get to him!"

"That was exactly what I was thinking." The man said charging toward the weakened father another blade coming to his left hand as he easily closed the distance in a second. Swiping forward aiming with intent to kill the man's blade was intercepted by Minato's, who quickly disappeared before his opponents eyes to reappear right behind him aiming to cut into the man's spine. _'No wonder he received the moniker_ 'Yellow Flash'. The assassin barely managed to twist out of the way receiving only a minor cut, while lashing out with his right hand cuffing the blond on the head getting some breathing room before closing the gap again reaching for the bundle in his arm.

It was not to be though when Minato regained his bearings enough to lash out with a powerful sidekick to his enemy sending him flying back to the other side of the roof. The assassin flipped landing on his feet sliding to the edge of building, looking down knowing he likely wouldn't survive the fall. He couldn't afford any carelessness, Minato could still kill him if he leaves any openings. Observing his opponent he could make out the slight tremble in the man's arms and see the sweat beading on his forehead. He charged forward again lashing out with several fast slashes causing the blond to back pedal avoiding the strikes as best he could receiving two gashes on his chest and a slice on his cheek. Seeing an opening Minato reeled back, avoiding a slice that would have split his neck open, he knocked his enemy's arm upwards before stabbing forward to lodge his blade in the man's ribs. His wrist was caught before he is quickly pulled forward losing his balance before a bone jarring kick was slammed into his back send him to the ground with the kunai flying out of his hand. Barely managing to turn to his side to protect the now awake child from hitting the pavement Minato breaks into another fit of coughs.

The assassin looks down at the prone form of one the most powerful fighters in the martial arts world with apathetic eyes. "I told you before this is hopeless, but now you'll die here. Don't be sad though, you should die knowing that your son will help bring about a change to this world. The genes you and your wife have supplied will make sure he will grow into the most powerful fighter with the ability to bring both the the normal world and the Sekenshura to its knees." The man said carefully walking towards the downed man, careful to be wary enough that a cornered animal is the most dangerous.

Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Minato let a few tears fall as he saw his son crying. Weeping for the warmth of his mother, for the life he should have had with his parents, and Minato wept with him. Allowing a few more tears to fall for his son, the blonde lifted his head to look up towards the cruel man stalking with the intent to take his son away. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't apologize enough for bringing you into world just to have everything taken from you. But I won't allow this man to use you, and I wish my first act as a father will be taking away your extraordinary gift." Using the last of his sapped strength the blonde brought his right hand to rest on his child's chest. "I love you, Naruto, and I know your mother loves you too. Goodbye." He whispered.

Seeing what the blond intended to do the assassin rushed forwards hoping to prevent the man from stopping his plans. **"Shiki Fuin!" **Minato yelled pressing his hand tightly on his golden-haired son causing the baby to cry louder in pain before going unconscious. The assassin reached him just as he finished gripping Minato's throat tightly in anger, his trembling with barely repressed rage at seeing the key to his plans fall apart in front of his eyes. Pulling the would-be father up off the ground and walking over to the edge of the roof. "You Fool! How dare you." He angrily shouted gripping tight enough that his nails drew blood from the blond's neck. Minato just smiled up at the man, relishing in the fact he prevented his son from being a pawn and closed his eyes appearing to finally have succumbed to the poison attacking his lungs and heart.

Snarling to himself at the gall his enemy had to die, the man in black released the blonde dropping him off the building, before turning to the bundle on the ground. Walking forward to collect the child, hoping to at least gain something from it, the man quickly had to leap to side avoiding a strike from a bo-staff to back of his crane.

Seeing two figures leap down in front of the bundle, one of which retrieving the bundle and the other holding the body of Minato. "Jiraiya of the Nature fist, and Hiruzen of the Monkeys. To what do I owe this honor?" He said mockingly said to the two legendary figures in front him. One a rather old man man with liver spots dotting his tanned and weathered face with a white goatee. This was, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Honushi (Fire Leader/Master) of the Konoha Faction in the Martial Arts world, an exceedingly powerful man who was once called the _Butouka no Kami _(God of Fighters), a title only once held by his sensei Hashirama Senju. He was wearing a black gi with armored shin plates, and wooden geta on his feet. On his head he wore a black headband with the form of a leaf with a spiral in the center. Armed with black long staff with the name Enma engraved upon the side, he made for an intimidating figure even with the child in his arms.

Next to him stood a giant of a man with a long spiky mane of stark white hair, a literal giant of a man. Red lines sat underneath his eyes tracing down his cheeks. He wore a white karate top without sleeves and matching pants, and a chain mail top underneath it with long sleeves extending down his arms. His hands were protected with black gloves with a metal plate engraved with the same leaf symbol of his partner. This was Jiraiya of the fabled Sanbangarasu (Triumvirate), one of the last sages left in the world, and teacher of Minato.

Setting his student on the ground gently the Sage glared visciously at his student's killer. "I hope you've made peace in this life, because you've just forfeited your life."

"Was that the best you've got, because I've heard better threats from children on a playground." The man retorted shaking his head. "I know when I'm outclassed, but tonight was not a total loss, so I'm gonna make like a tree leaf. Sayonara!" He quickly turned tail to leap off the tower disappearing in the shadows.

"No!" Jiraiya yelled running towards the edge loosing sight of the saboteur, clenching his teeth hard enough Hiruzen thought he could hear a tooth crack. "Jiraiya! Right now he is the least of concerns," He said walking over to his student, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Right now we need to head back to headquarters. We may have managed to drive off whoever launched this attack, but we need to call a war council. This wasn't just a random attack, there's too many coincidences for this to be such." Letting out a sigh Jiraiya turned to look upon the body of his student with his eyes glassy.

Trudging over slowly he let out a lone tear as he fell to his knees next to the him. "I'll find him, Minato, I'll kill the man who did this to you, and I won't stop searching until then." He pulled out a kunai from his students pouch, and proceeded to cut his palm on the blade. Letting the blood of his his hand drip slowly onto the concrete, "I vow this on my blood, my student."

Hiruzen walked up silently beside his grieving student cradling the bundle in his arms gently rocking to keep the soothed, he closed his eyes and let the sadness he held in check wash over him this night. The loss of Minato and Kushina along with many others was devastating, and it'd take years to recover from the loss. Slowly releasing a large breathe he opened his eyes, revealing in them the former Butouka no Kami was reaffirmed.

"Jiraiya, what will we do about Naruto." He said as he watched his pupil stand and wipe his eyes.

"I'll take care of him, it's my duty as his godfather." The white-haired sage replied.

"Are you sure? You realize you'll be called on frequently as one of our strongest members, and to try and take care of a child is already a hefty responsibility in of itself."

"You can't dissuade me from this sensei. I'll raise him, and I'll train him to be great. Even greater than his father, with Minato's skill and Kushina's power, he'll be a true powerhouse even before he hits fifteen." He insisted. Taking the child from the elderly leader's arms Jiraiya looked down upon the culmination of love between two people he saw as his own children. the baby had a tuft of shiny blond hair on his head with the tiniest hint of red along the tips. "Your gonna be a real lady-killer when you're older kid, just like me. Hehe." He chuckled to himself as he smiled lightly down at the child. "I'll make sure you're big and strong, kiddo. You'll be able to handle what this world with throw at ya."

Noticing some slight bruising along the collarbone of the baby, Jiraiya pulled back the blue blanket revealing a large superficial bruise along most of the torso the most shocking thing being the three dark spots surrounding where his heart is. Seeing the color drain out of his student's face quickly rushed to him feeling a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. "M-minato, what have you done." Jiraiya muttered breathlessly recognizing the marks of a kinjutsu. Hiruzen looked down feeling his fears realized.

"Dammit Minato!" Jiraiya exclaimed, feeling his heart sinking feeling. "Do you realize what you've done, to your own child!?"

"Calm down, Jiraiya! Minato would not have done this for a reason. It's a teacher's duty to trust in his student, and it's easy to see that the man was after Naruto rather than killing Minato. Knowing the blood flowing through Naruto's veins, it doesn't take a whole lot of imagination to understand why they want the boy." Hiruzen lectured staring pointedly in the man's eyes before looking down piteously at the young blonde. "He did this to not only preventing whomever attacked him this night from having a potentially powerful child, but making sure his son a potential future not being a weapon for someone to use. I can only imagine the heartbreak he must have gone through to do this to his flesh and blood."

Jiraiya sighed heavily, his mind reeling at this revelation. Holding the child closing bring his head up to rest on his shoulder. "This changes everything sensei," He said turning to lookout to the horizon. "The Sekenshura has no place in it for someone who can't use martial arts."

* * *

**Annnddddd done! I hope you all enjoy it, and please Read & Review. I really hope you enjoy the setup, and while I'll be aiming for larger and longer chapters I decided to work my way up. My goal is to start typing out 7,000 to 10,000 word chapters, but you have to take it one step at a time. Ja ne - Dzell out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup! Kind of an early update, but when inspiration hits you, you don't waste it. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Dzell out!**

**Resurrection**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Inari Gakuen**

It was early morning, with the sun just cresting over the large sprawling city, breaking through the few clouds that blotted the sky. The large metropolis was known as Hinoshi, one of the largest cities on the continent. Birds could be heard singing there songs of morning glory as they flew about looking for food. A few people could be seen upon the streets head to there jobs, to help provide for their families.

Blinking blearily as rays of sunlight shone through his blinds to wreak havoc upon his retina, forcing his consciousness to rise out the previous nights hibernation, our blond hero groaned weakly to himself. "Ugh, why isn't there a snooze button for the sun." He sleepily murmured sitting up on his bed before pulling the blankets over his head hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep.

WHAM!

Pulling the blanket down enough to peek at the door of his bedroom the boy wasn't surprised to see the visage of his caretaker standing in the hallway smiling sweetly at him, but he could feel the smile was anything but sweet. It was evil! Pure malice lived behind that mother image she tried to portray. Feeling a shiver run through his body from his toes to his spine, the blonde tried to bury himself further in the warm sheets of his bed.

_'She can't hurt me under here, if my covers can protect me from ghosts it can surely protect me from-' _his thoughts were immediately cut off as he felt his ankle caught in a tight grip before being pulled completely from the sanctity of his bed.

"I do believe it's time for you to get ready for school young man." She said pleasantly as she dragged him out into the hallway. The woman was easily in her twenties and had short black hair that ended at her neck with a very soft featured face that tended to have a gentle smile most times. She wore a black kimono with unusually longs sleeves and a white obi keeping it closed. She also wore grey house slippers on her small feet.

"I don't wanna go to schoooool, it's so boring there Shizune-nee." The blond protested not really putting up a fight as was being dragged into the bathroom.

"Hmph, no brother of mine will be a delinquent, you're going to go to class, study, and be a productive member of society." She lectured as she tossed him into the bathtub, clothes and all. Somehow she managed to do this without getting a drop of water on her person.

Growling lightly to himself about wet pajamas the young man just glared at her from the tub, "Fine, I'll be out in a minute, so just hurry and leave unless you want to be arrested for being a child predator." He griped as he took of his favorite night shirt; an orange button top with a variety of cartoon toads.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wash your back _Na-ru-to-kun." _She seductively intoned, be giggling to with her sleeve hiding her mouth at the way he lit up like a cherry.

"Dammit Nee-chan!" Naruto spluttered with his face burning throwing the wet top at her, she left the bathroom tittering lightly closing the door behind her.

He sighed to himself as he stood out of the tub to take off the matching pajama pants before looking into the mirror. Seeing the familiar blue eyes he'd been staring into for the past fourteen years he could easily say he was good looking. He couldn't really claim to be a bishounen, like many of the more popular boys in his school, nor could he claim to be really roguish such as the athletic. The roundish face staring at him still had the roundness from his boyhood, but he was shedding that rather quickly as he was entering puberty, luckily he hadn't entered the stage of acne, and with how often he cleaned his face he hopefully wouldn't have to. His shaggy blonde locks spiked out in every conceivable direction with a red strand mix in every so often with two ear-length bangs with red tips. With his cerulean blue eyes that his Nee-chan claimed could pierce the soul he made a more than appealing visage. The only truly detracting feature would be the three thin scars on each of his cheeks that sadly resembled whiskers.

Looking down on his body though he grimaced slightly seeing the pale slightly pudgy image he gave knowing with how little he exercised it wouldn't be improving anytime soon. With hope puberty would help him lose some of the baby fat clinging to his frame, and he'd actually have some sort of muscular definition. _'Maybe I'll actually grow to a respectable height to, but knowing my luck I'll be stuck riding kiddie rides for the rest of my life.' _He thought mirthlessly to himself as he sat back down in the tub up to his nose in the water.

**20 minutes later...**

"Naruto-chan! Breakfast is ready! You better come eat or you won't get dinner tonight!" Shizune, now equipped with a ladle and white apron, shouted up the stairs before heading back into the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she heard the storm of footsteps coming down the stairs behind her before she saw a blond blur pass her. Walking into the kitchen she saw the grinning visage of Naruto dressed in his school uniform with fork and knife in hand sitting at the table.

He was dressed in a white button up top with a brown blazer and matching slacks. He was require by his school to also wear a tie, which he choose a dark brown with diagonal green stripes. The only other accessory on his person were his prescription black-rimmed glasses.

Returning the grin Shizune quickly set down his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him before fetching her own and joining him at the table. The young man's eyes lit up as he dug into his food with gusto before he suddenly stopped.

"Hmm, what's wrong? It's good right?" She questioned pausing her fork of eggs from her mouth. She was stunned when she saw him turn to her with large crocodile tears in his eyes, "Ish sho good!" He proclaimed with little particles of food coming out of his mouth. It wasn't surprising when he was smacked on the back of the head.

"I've taught you better that. Don't talk with your mouth full." She admonished before finishing her eggs. They continued eating in silence vefore Naruto checked his phone being surprised at the time.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Nee-chan, I've got to go the train station right now, don't want to be late on the first day school." He exclaimed standing up in a rush leaning over to kiss her on the cheek before heading out the door grabbing his backpack along the way and sliding into his brown shoes.

"Have a nice day!" Shizune shouted after him smiling at his back. _'Oh my, if only you two could have seen what a wonderful man your child has grown into." _She thought fondly before started to gather the dishes.

OOO

**With Naruto**

Jogging lightly down the street the boy quickly turned his thoughts to high school, Inari Gakuen, a rather prestigious school known for being one of the top schools in academics, sports, and having extremely well-known alumni. There were only a few schools that could even rival it across the country, and those that did tended to only rival it in one category. In fact the school was even internationally ranked in the top ten private high schools proudly holding the third spot for the past fifteen years. Naruto was luckily accepted into the school due to his outstanding academics and the connections of his sponsor that supported both him and Shizune. Both of them have been under the rather private organization since they'd been taken from the orphanage when he was three and she was fifteen. Truthfully, he'd never met with anyone from the sponsor organization, them usually contacting Shizune or the orphanage they came from to discuss any important changes or informing them of anything.

Shaking his head to refocus his thoughts he arrived at the train station, quickly using his prepaid train card to purchase his ticket before hopping into a train car. Sitting down with his bag in his lap the boy looked out the window at the city waiting for other passengers to finish boarding. Hinoshi was a popular city with over 6 million citizens that lived within it a another million living in the surrounding area that surrounded it making it one of the most populated cities in the world and the highest one in the country. It was also highly urbanized relying heavily on public transportation and nuclear energy. What was also extraordinarily unique about the city was the fact that it had an extremely low crime rate compared to the amount of citizens. To be honest it surprised him, because it wasn't as if the had an exceptional police force being just slightly more proficient than any other cities.

Hearing the doors of the train cart close he turned to see some of the other passengers dressed similarly to him surprising him at the number of them that lived nearby enough. He didn't really recognize them for his elementary school days, though that wasn't that surprising. To be honest he was rather excited to see his old friends since the last time he'd seen them was when they were in elementary due to the fact that he'd gotten really sick before middle school. It was pretty sad, because he hadn't even been able to graduate with them before he was hospitalized.

Originally his friends would visit him often, but because of the circumstances of his illness he was forced to be moved to a different location since the hospital he'd been staying at lacked the monitoring equipment for him. It'd been three years, and he had just gotten back home just at the end of the summer and during his readjusting period to regular society he failed to meet up with his old pals.

Shizune had told him that many of his friends had managed to get into the school, most of them on sports scholarships, with a few of the working hard to get a scholastic scholarship, especially for his lazy best friend. Chuckling at the thought of the cloud watcher he sat back closing his eyes to catch some more z's, before getting to the academy.

Feeling his shoulder being tapped he opened his eyes to see a fellow Inari male student standing in front of him. The teen had short curly brown hair and an average face not really having any distinguishing traits. "Our stop is next," He informed before looking out the window in the direction of the school.

"Thanks." he replied nodding his head in affirmation.

"No prob, so you're a new student too?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice ta meet ya! Name's Keichi!" He proudly proclaimed with a cheesy grin stretched on his face with a thumbs up.

"Y-yeah, right back at ya," with a sweatdrop forming "I'm Naruto."

The two of them made samll talk as they rode along until their train stopped. "Here we are." Keichi observed as the people stood up preparing to disembark. The tw teens made their way off of the train, and headed off towards the school along with a multitude of fellow students. The walked in silence as they made it onto the campus following the other freshman towards where the assembly was going to be held. Naruto could plainly see that many of the students came from well-off families, even if they all wore the same uniforms. Many of the kids carrying what he recognized as the new top-of-the-line cell-phones, and many of the girls holding purses and bags from brands well-known for their prices. It was kind of depressing knowing that he and his sister were barely above making ends meet, and that was only because of their sponsors' generosity.

He was taken out of his thoughts by an appreciative whistle coming from his companion turning to him inquisitively. "Man, would you look at some of these girls," Making a show by nodding his head at some attractive girls walking ahead of them "If this is just the incoming class, I can't wait to see the rest of the student body." He finished laughing at his silly pun.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he pushed his friend playfully. "Stop perving! Or at least wait until we're out of earshot." He admonished.

"Aw, C'mon dude. Just look at them. How can you expect me, the epitome of masculinity, contain my beastly urges when confronted with such things of beauty." Keichi declared loudly thumping himself on the chest not noticing the attention he'd garnered. Naruto did however and felt color rise to his cheeks at the embarrassment of the situation, and tried to shrink into himself.

Keichi seeing his friend attempt mimic a tomato finally took notice of the crowd of students staring at them making his face rival the same shade of red of his new friend, now finding the ground to be very interesting. Both of them headed along quickly to break away from the stairs, valiantly ignoring the giggles and laughs that follwed them.

They made their way into the auditorium where the welcoming assembly for the new students was being held. Both of them looked over the room in a state of awe at the sheer size of it, looking to be able to hold well over eight thousand people comfortably. It was predominantly made with a cherry red wood with an oak wood finish for the floors and walls with the giant stage was made with the lighter colored mahogany. The room was already more than halfway filled with more streaming in by the minute, so they quickly headed for the first two available seats they saw.

"I still can't believe the sheer size of this place, I mean really, this school could be a self-sustained city if they really wanted it." He began as he looked around the room still taking the image in "Seriously, if the zombie outbreak happens, which it definitely will, this is the place to be."

"Yeah," Naruto murmured quietly. The gymnasium alone trumped the size of his previous school, albeit an elementary school, but still it more than tripled its size. "It looks more like a university than any sort of high school."

Head toward the middle row of the room, making sure to avoid stepping on any of the other students toes, the two sat down together. They didn't have to wait long as the last of the students made their way in, and an older male teacher with balding head and mediocre comb-over with his grey hair stepped onto the stage heading towards the podium in the center. The entire auditorium quieted down as he looked out about the sea of students gracing them with a proud smile "Hello, students, I'm the headmaster of this academy Hideo Hatayama and I'd like to welcome you to what will hopefully be a fun and fulfilling school year," He spoke into the microphone getting a somewhat muted applause from te students.

Naruto tuned out the headmaster as he looked around at the students searching for any familiar faces, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of one of his childhood friends. Not seeing any he grew a little frustrated at not recognizing anyone, and turned to look behind him to try his luck there. Sadly this also failed, so he, now slightly saddened, returned his attention to the Headmaster, who was just wrapping up his welcoming speech. "-And now I'd like to introduce you to the student council, which has new record of freshman holding positions." Holding his arm out towards the right of the stage cuing the members to walk out causing the audience to break out in loud applause.

The first student to walk out was an effeminate male, needing to have a double take to make sure, with long brown hair held in a long ponytail that ended at his lower back. With soft almost aristocratic features he was exactly what a girl what refer to a pretty boy, especially with the way the female students were going googly-eyed over him, and had a fair complexion without a single blemish marring his cream-colored skin. The most unique feature of his being his light white eyes with an even whiter pupil, almost seeming blind. He walked with purpose in his gait leading four others across with him.

The second one was extremely odd having a bowl cut with his shiny jet black hair, and wide near-circular black eyes, and the most startling feature of having large bushy eyebrows above them. Naruto could easily tell this was a positive person, just by the bright blinding smile, forcing Naruto to blink away the black dots in his vision, he wore and the energy he could almost see brimming from the young man. He was dressed in the same uniform of the students though the jacket was a bright green. Guessing being on the council had its privileges Naruto shrugged and looked at the other the members having to withhold the gasp that nearly escaped, instead having a sharp intake of air.

The third figure in the line had short, black hair, with matching black eyes that made for a stark contrast with his extremely pale skin. Dressed in a manner similar of most students, only taking liberty of has the sleeves cut-off at the elbows and wearing brown fingerless gloves on his hands. This was Sai Shimura, an old friend of his that lived in the same neighborhood, walking with the rest of the student council! He'd come far from the quiet almost recluse who had the emotional range of a rock. Looking at him now as he carried a small smile looking out at the students showed he grown not only physically, but emotionally.

Seeing the black hair in the shape of a duck's rear end brought a large smile on his face as he easily recalled the number of times they poked fun at it. The hair was on top of a very bishounen face with sharp handsome features that, currently stuck on stoic, had the girls drooling as he walked by turning only to briefly glance at what made up the freshman student body. Naruto could almost hear the customary 'Hn.' grunt he was so known for in their playground days. The boy wore uniform just as any other student except the fact that he chose to keep the blazer open.

The last person walking up at an extremely slow pace hands in his pockets looking as if he had just rolled out of bed, with his shirt being untucked and blazer open. His black hair was done up in a spiky short ponytail making his head resemble a pineapple. The young man had a rather average face without any remarkable features besides his rather tan skin. This was his best friend growing up, Shikamaru Nara, not really surprising him knowing Yoshina-Kaasan.

The five boys walked up to the podium with the brown-haired boy taking the place at the podium after quietly exchanging words with the Headmaster, with the other the four others standing on either side, all of the facing the crowd. The young man raised his hand quietening the students, "Hello, I'm Neji Hyuga, a junior, and your current student council president. It'll be my pleasure to help lead you through a prosperous year. I know a few of you, unaware of this schools election methods, are asking how we could already have a student council? And how we have freshman, like you, were able to get positions? It is because our council is determined through testing and inheritance. Because of our school's advanced teaching method's the seniors are too busy to hold a position on the council meaning only juniors or lower are capable of holding seats, usually only our President and Vice President. The other positions; Secretary, Public Relations, and Treasurer, are decided through testing. It is a standard test, the last portion of the entrance exam, taken by the incoming freshmen class to the incoming junior class with the ones whose scores met the requirements best gaining the station. Each of you had the potential of being on the council," he revealed gesturing at the entire auditorium, "But it was these three chosen out of everyone that gained them. It does not mean they are a perfect fit as they are currently on a temporary probation, and if found not being fit for the position we will hold an election for the position." He finished allowing the information to settle in the students' minds.

"I will be the leader of most of our school sponsored events and activities, and acting much like a guidance counselor for many of you. My most important job will be to act as a bridge between students and administration, giving voice to any grievances you may have and holding a disciplinarian status as well. In case of illness or a previous engagement my vice president will act in my stead. It is fate that will allow us to have a fantastic year." He announced passionately before switching with the boy with the bowl cut.

"What a youthful morning to start the school year!" He loudly spoke into the mic causing many students to cover their ears in pain.

"I am your vice president, the prideful green beast of the soccer team, Rock Lee!" Pumping his fist with fires burning brightly in his eyes "As my friend Neji has said I will act in his stead should he be unable to perform his duties. Beyond that I will be acting as a relay between the student council and the student body actively seeking out any problems that occur with the school, and have the council do it's best to solve it. It is my hope to have a very youthful school year." He proclaimed. "It is also my honor to introduce the student council's new members. Sai Shimura, our Secretary," he said allowing the pale boy to bow gaining a rather large applause, "Sasuke Uchiha, our Public Relations," He continued seeing the Uchiha only nod in response to the acknowledgement, "And, last, but not least our youthful Treasurer, Shikamaru Nara" who only yawned in response ignoring the clapping. Seeing as that was the best he'd get from him the green-lover moved on.

"I'd like to wish you all have a very youthful day, and I'm looking forward to this school year and getting to know the many of you." Rock Lee concluded standing back with the rest of the council allowing the Headmaster to take back the podium.

"Thank you council members. I do not have much to add, but I'd just like to say that I hope we have another great school year and that you make sure to keep yourselves out of trouble." He said making the students stand and bow before releasing them back to class.

Walking through the crowd with Keichi, Naruto tried to spot his old friends outside once again having no luck.

"Man, how dull, seriously how did we end up with an all boy council. That really takes the wind out of my sails. You know what I'm saying?" Keichi asked with his hands behind head. Not hearing a response turned to see his blond companion scanning the crowds for something. "Dude, what're you looking for? A girl catch your?" He grinned prodding his friend with an elbow.

"No! My brain's not caught in the gutter like yours seems to be," Naruto remarked letting his shoulders sag in defeat, "If you're really curious I'm looking for some of my childhood friends."

"Oh, really, what do they look like, I'll probably have better look spotting them. Ya know, cause you're-"

"Short." Naruto interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Word didn't come out of my mouth." Keichi replied with his hands up in surrender, "But really who are they?"

"You just saw them, the three freshman on the council." Naruto answered walking into the school's main building with the other freshman holding hope to find the council office before class started.

"Really!? You know those three? Cool, makes me wonder though." He said following Naruto down the hall looking at the walls and rooms as the passed them.

"Wonder about what?" Naruto questioned as they turned the corner still not seeing anything that screamed out 'student council room'.

"What those three all had to make the council and you don't?" The brunette pondered aloud.

"I'm not seeing what you mean." Naruto drawled as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor.

"I mean, like, you all knew each other right?" Getting a nod from the shorter teen he continued, "Then what was special about those three that gave them the edge to get the positions?" He queried as they walked down the hall with many of the students heading to their classrooms.

"To be honest it wasn't that surprising to see to a degree. Even when we were small those three were special. Sai, though a recluse was talented to a crazy degree solving anything with cold logic and rationale, Sasuke could do anything physical as long as he put his mind to it, and Shikamaru is just plain genius. I was just lucky enough to play with them let alone know them. They truly deserve to be on something of that status." He revealed smiling at the thought of his friends. "Though I don't believe Shikamaru is there of his own accord." Naruto admitted seeing the slight signs that the boy was pissed off.

Keichi just looked at his new friend's smile feeling his own grow to match, "Well they sound like pretty cool people, I'd like to meet them some time." He spoke as they walked up to his class.

"Well, this is my stop. Catch ya at lunch Nar?" He asked stopping by the door extending a fist.

Looking down at the fist, "Most definitely. See you then Kei." He answered bumping fists before heading off to find his own class room.

Walking by himself Naruto could help, but let out a happy sight "This is looking out to be a good year." He muttered to himself.

**Headmaster's Office...**

Unlocking the door his office whistling a jaunty tune with his eyes closed was the headmaster Hideo his mind focused on the fresh faces of his new students seeing in them the great beauty that is youth. After locking his door he was shocked to see the form of a man standing by the window staring outside. Placing a hand on his chest to calm his fast beating heart "J-Jiraiya-sama, I'm sorry, but I was not aware you were going to arrive today, otherwise we would've been prepared to greet you properly." He stammered out bowing at the waist.

"It's fine, I came because I heard it would be my godson's first day of high school." The powerful man stated, placing a hand on the window, "It's one of the few things I can do for my late student."

"Ah, I understand sir." The bowed man said as he straightened up and joined Jiraiya by the window, "Why not reveal yourself to him sir?" He questioned looking up at the older man.

"I'm too heavily involved with the Sekenshura to be a part of his life. If I reveal myself to him it'd be the exact opposite of what his father's wishes quickly putting him in harm's way." Jiraiya answered closing his eyes.

"His father's wishes? I was under the impression that Minato-sama had perspired before you were able to reach him, leaving many of the questions raised that night unanswered." The Headmaster responded.

"You're not wrong, but it was really easy to connect the dots. At least the ones surrounding Naruto. Minato was already a pacifist by nature, only fighting to protect the faction and what he believed what is right. He even refused to kill his opponents when he had the choice. It's the reason he mastered the **Shiki Fuin**, to take away a martial artists ability to fight," He lectured turning to the man in charge of the school holding many of the heirs of the Konoha faction. "It's why I believe that the last thing he'd want is for us to drag his son in the middle of this mess, when he did his best to do the opposite." Jiraiya finished as he headed towards the doors.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'this mess' Jiraiya-sama?" He queried quickly reaching out as if to grab the man.

Not even bothering to turn around to answer, "You said it earlier, that night left a lot of unanswered questions, but one thing we do know is that someone tried to break the fragile peace the factions have, and started playing a dangerous song. Do you you hear it?" He asked looking over his shoulder with bone-shaking intensity.

"H-hear what sir?" He stuttered out sweating from the look.

Walking out of the door he said quietly "The drums of war."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, Met my personal goal of a 5,000 word chapter and still looking upwards. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to Read and Review.**

**Sekenshura- Taking the word Seken meaning world and society, and the word shura meaning fight; scene of carnage. Technically it'd be Shura no seken I took liberty of shortening the word. It is the underground society of hidden fighters that live on following the old methods of either Nindo or Bushido, or even the newer Sentoudo (Fighter's Way). **


End file.
